


【2369】后窗 Chapter 3

by Mlletrois



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 17:11:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlletrois/pseuds/Mlletrois
Summary: 四个人的世界，挤不下两个人秘密。
Kudos: 13





	【2369】后窗 Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

> 四个人的世界，挤不下两个人秘密。

3

见任豪抱着一个大箱子挤进门，正在备晚饭的阿姨忙过来要帮他。

“没事，我就放这里好了。洛洛呢？”

“何先生先前出去了，大概五点多的时候吧，说出去走走。”

任豪下午提前下了班，去了趟何家把何洛洛这箱据说非常重要的工作资料搬了回来。

原本何妈妈是准备让司机送过去的，但想到先前搬家时因为珍藏的漫画被路上渗了的雨水泡皱导致何洛洛连生了好几天气的事，看了眼头顶阴沉的天色，任豪还是推掉了一些工作，亲自去了一趟。

新家的画室连同旁边的小房间都堆满了何洛洛的收藏，然而这些还只不过是他大学时代和最近两年买的，再之前的都还放在何家。今天任豪拿回来的就是更早时候购入的一部分。

也不知道要把这箱东西搬到哪里，任豪觉得还是等何洛洛回来自己收拾比较好。看了看画室摆得满满的书架，转身发现何洛洛的手机还躺在工作台上，他按亮屏幕，通知栏里的是自己半小时前发的消息：“帮你拿了书，一会到家”。

出去也不知道带手机，叹了口气，任豪回到大厅，检查起了邮件。

“我回来啦。”认识了新邻居，还是个有爱心的人，何洛洛心情很好地推门而入，立刻注意到了摆在鞋柜旁的纸箱。

应该是家里把他要的烹饪书送过来了，这下可以着手准备创作自己的新作品了。他的心情更好，拆开箱子动手整理起来。

何洛洛一直对做饭很感兴趣，高中的时候就买过很多这方面的书，还跟爸妈说过自己想成为一名厨师的想法，但尝过他做的东西后，他们都委婉地建议他换一个方向去努力。

何洛洛也认同在厨艺方面自己真的没什么天赋，选了也很喜欢的漫画专业后，渐渐放弃了成为大厨的念头。不过还是总想找机会弥补这个遗憾，所以当他签约了平台可以独立创作时，第一个念头就是让笔下的主人公实现他原本的梦想。

“也不看看是谁冒雨把东西拿回来的。”见何洛洛满心满眼只有那箱书，任豪走了过去。却不知为何，一靠近鼻子就开始发痒，控制不住地打了个喷嚏。

“哥哥帮我拿的吗？” 见任豪鼻尖有点发红的样子，何洛洛才想起来低头检查自己的毛衣，果然发现上面粘了几根猫毛。

肯定是因为刚刚和那个人聊天的时候离得太近了。

“我刚去看小区里的流浪猫了，没想到你这么早回来，我……我马上洗澡。”何洛洛赶快放下刚理了一半的书，跑到了楼上。

任豪抽了张纸巾抚了抚发酸的鼻子，却瞥见打开的纸箱里装满了烹饪书籍，心脏立刻停跳了一拍。

Double kill.

看来，他的末日快来了。

“还不舒服吗？”餐桌上何洛洛觉得任豪和平时有点不太一样，一副欲言又止的样子，开口问道。

“早就没事了。”对上何洛洛浑然未觉的眼神，任豪做了做心理建设，终于艰难地开了口。

如果只有一本书，或者几本书，他都觉得还在承受范围之内，今天这个规模，势必要在一开始就扼杀住这个苗头。

“嗯……就是想问一下，你准备用这些书来做什么？”

“噢，我用来画新漫画的。前两天不是和你说了嘛，我和网络平台签约的事。我打算出一部主角进化成大厨的热血漫，多找点资料参考一下。”

上一秒还在思考如何旁敲侧击才能在不打击到洛洛自信心的同时解救自己生命的任豪暗地里舒了一口气，赶快鼓励了几句把话题岔开。

“对了，我今天碰到我们的新邻居在喂猫，跟他聊了聊，人还挺好的。”

“邻居？你说住三栋的吗？” 每天任豪回家会路过另一侧的一栋，那边看起来还是没住人的样子。

“对，他这两天搬来的，想养只流浪猫。我还告诉了他怎么才能把猫带回家。就是我忘记带手机了，没留他联系方式。”

“有空我们可以一起去拜访一下。你一个人还是别轻易到别人家去比较好。”任豪叮嘱了几句让他在公共区域聊天就好。

“知道啦，我又不是小孩子。”何洛洛眨了眨眼睛应了下来，心里可不是这么想的。

———

“闻闻，快来看我搭的，厉不厉害。”何洛洛几下搭好了猫爬架，正用手晃着试图证明搭得十分牢固，架子却不给面子地散架了。

“一会我来弄吧。”翟潇闻哭笑不得，把吓到躲在茶几下面的水泥抱出来，摸了摸后颈，哄着它别害怕。

宠物医院的医生说水泥还太小，得三个月以后才能驱虫打疫苗，所以给它除了跳蚤洗了澡就抱了回来。之前和何洛洛一起挑的猫窝、猫砂盆什么的这两天刚好也都送到了，于是翟潇闻在底楼给水泥找了个房间安顿好，当作它的新家。

背靠沙发坐在绒绒的地毯上，翟潇闻撸着水泥哼着歌，在午后的阳光下有点昏昏欲睡。那天碰到何洛洛之后，回来他就把楼下所有焉栩嘉的东西都收了上去，又给自己编了个名叫文闻的音乐老师被包养的身份，两人就这么结交起来。

“能让我撸一会水泥吗？”何洛洛有些羡慕地看过来。

“你喜欢的话要不要也养一只？”翟潇闻双手把猫递过去。

“我家里……人对猫过敏，来你这里吸猫就好啦。” 何洛洛还是不太习惯在外人面前使用亲密称谓。

“你唱歌好好听。”

“那当然了，我可是靠这个吃饭的。”只是命里可能与红绝缘，想想现在自己卖艺又卖身的日子，翟潇闻刚恢复了一秒自信，就又低落下去，自嘲地笑了下，“之前是因为喜欢才学的音乐，那时候也没想过那么多，毕业了才发现只能糊口。”

“做自己喜欢的事情就很好啊，很多人都做不到的，我就很羡慕你。”

“难道你不是吗？” 要是换了个人跟他说这句话，翟潇闻都会觉得是在讽刺他。受不了对方真挚的眼神，翟潇闻实在想不出自己有什么好被羡慕的地方，反问他。

“我做的事情，喜欢是喜欢的，但不是最喜欢的。我最喜欢的，所有人都说我不行。”何洛洛垂下了眼帘，细密的睫毛掩饰了他眼中的情绪。

真是被宠大的小孩才有的念头，一般人哪有时间考虑这个。翟潇闻没法感同身受，顾着对方比自己小，才劝了几句老生常谈的什么“跟随你的心”之类的废话。手机屏幕上亮起的消息告诉他再不赶人走就有大麻烦了。

“我金主快回来了，我们改天再约。”

———

水泥像是聪明到知道谁是决定他去留的人，焉栩嘉一进门就跑过去讨好地喵喵叫着。

放下手里的包，提起小猫撸了几把后颈，就看它沉醉地合上眼睛，焉栩嘉不由得低笑了一声，真是物随主人。

“取名字了吗？我看它……” 还挺像你的。

后半句话还没说出来就被翟潇闻一句“水泥”堵住了，焉栩嘉暗忖这人还真是没有情趣。“我想叫它宅小文怎么样？”

“你想怎么叫是你的事，我还是叫它水泥。”

“怎么啦潇闻，谁惹你生气了，嗯？” 焉栩嘉放下水泥贴过去，和刚刚撸小猫一样，抚上了翟潇闻浴袍和毛巾间光裸的脖颈，身边的人条件反射般地眯了眯眼。

一想到焉栩嘉搬到这来的目的，翟潇闻内心就骂了他一千遍龌龊无耻下流，但还是得回他。“还不是这只狗腿子的猫，见你回来就忘了谁才是它主人。”

“毕竟他主人是我在养，对我狗腿不也正常吗？”带刺的玫瑰往往更诱人，今天的翟潇闻有点让焉栩嘉回想起了他们刚在一起时候的样子，反而更激起了他的兴致。手指继续不停地抚摸翟潇闻耳根旁的敏感地带。

“刚回来就发神经。先去洗澡，不然我和水泥睡也不和你睡。”

这次北京那边合约处理得相当顺利，焉栩嘉心情甚好，也不与该是犯了每个月总有几天心情不好的翟潇闻计较。

“我这就去。”

———

“太痛了，不行，不要再按了。”

“不可以。” 何洛洛按住任豪后背不让他爬起来，手里的按摩器还在对方腰部的痛点那里转着，过了好一会，一句“起来吧”才赦免了这场酷刑。

按摩后又在地上做了几个下犬式，任豪才感觉好了一些，最近接连的会议，让他的腰痛得不行，看了眼何洛洛整天伏案手绘却安然无事的腰，不免感慨起曾经的自己。

“都这样了，今天我还是抱粉红豹睡觉吧。”

坏心地用言语刺激了下对方，何洛洛靠过床头把灯按灭，再躺回去的时候果然是被抱住了。

粉红豹再一次复宠失败了。

见隔壁的灯光熄灭了，想到何洛洛从不开灯做的习惯，焉栩嘉怔忪了一下，内心的不满让他折磨起身前的人，脑海里全都是零碎记忆拼贴而成的画面。

凭什么当年他被那么轻易地放弃？

凭什么他拿结婚赌气而想要置气的人却再也不出现在自己出现的场合，连一个让他表演的机会都不给？

凭什么他要像一个偷窥狂一样在这里折磨自己折磨别人，但对方却永远无事发生？

痛楚交汇着本能的快感沿着脊髓一节节向上攀升，快到顶峰的时候，还在被揽在怀里承受冲撞的翟潇闻有些失神地想，焉栩嘉，你到底在把我当什么？

他们之间，正在发生身体上最亲密的关系，然而，心意在此刻，又相隔天涯。

tbc


End file.
